


Omegaverse Week Moodboards

by StarkerSparks (DarkBloodWolf13)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBloodWolf13/pseuds/StarkerSparks
Summary: Moodboards for the Starker Festivals Omegaverse Week.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Omegaverse Week Moodboards

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a little while after IM1, so I’m going with Peter being 24 in this, since that’s the age of his actor, and 38/39 for Tony’s age since he was 37/38 in IM1.

After the events of IM1, Alpha Tony craves comfort through touch, and in typical Tony Stark fashion, decides that means sex, and lots of it. Only, mwhen Peter, gorgeous, soft, strong, amazingly smart, Omega Peter, not only keeps up with, but makes quips about his early morning (9am) mutterings over reprogramming J.A.R.V.I.S. when he ‘forgets’ to set Tony’s coffee to be ready after a one night stand, Tony realises he want to keep this Omega. Turns out, Peter’s heat is next week, and he’s more than willing to let Tony be his heat partner.


End file.
